The Adventures of Craig
by breeveelution
Summary: Craig starts out innocent and unaware of his sexuality, until said raven ends up touching himself to the thought of a certain twitchy blonde...much better than it sounds TT TT


Part 1~ A Story of Firsts.

It was just another day at South Park Intermediate, no need to say normal, considering what everyone does every day isn't ever 'normal.' Though, everyone would consider it as such considering how often strange things occurred. Oh, yeah. Every day.

The children had all reached their fairly early teens, being either 13 or 14 and only a year or so away from starting their high school life. Everyone had grown up to be quite the charmer, except, of course, Eric Cartman. Stan had gotten to be an extremely talented football player, his muscles becoming toned and defined perfectly. He had grown to an impressive height of 6'0", and had every single cheerleader, including former ex-girlfriend Wendy Testaburger and Kenny McCormick's former girlfriend Bebe Stevens trying to stay on his arms constantly. He didn't enjoy this attention that most men craved and desired. It was all the biggest nuisance. Kyle Broflovski had focused on his schoolwork more than anything else, becoming a wiz in Chemistry and winning countless prize trophies and ribbons to add to his shelf. He hadn't grown very much, except becoming slender and sort of…girly figured. His freckles had multiplied and those adorable Jew curls had been tamed, with the help of puberty.

Kenny had become more sexually active than ever, hitting that age and getting a sudden enhancement in the pants and using it to please Bebe, whose body had become curved, Double-D expanded, and extremely desirable (for a 14 year old, that is). Kenny's smile and dimples always worked on the blonde, who couldn't resist such a seemingly (at first glance) harmless grin. They made quite an adorable couple, though they both had some cheating issues. At the end of every day, though, they were both there to hold one another and lick each other's wounds when they didn't feel like they had anyone else to hold on to.

Clyde Donovan, who used to be so adorable and whiny, had turned into a slightly overweight brat who couldn't control his need to eat almost as frequently as the fatass did. They had eventually learned how to tolerate one another and kept each other company when the need for similar snacks and cravings came about. Despite the weight, though, he still had a girl. Red had grown to like him somewhere around the time after the list had died down come about 4th grade, and had recently confessed. A month later and they were still going just as strong as Wendy and Stan used to, except Red had a habit of showing up with new shoes more frequent than most.

Wendy had grown to be a bitchy and slutty excuse for a human being. She constantly wore fake hair to thicken up her natural, thin black locks. After Stan dumped her out of the blue for a reason no one knew, her parents had given up trying to tame her. She had thrown all her morals out the window, and had started sleeping around. Sleeping around led to herpes and Kenny was no longer the only one people warned others about at parties. At least Kenny could die and be STD free. Even Bebe had a better rep. than her. Stan was glad to be long over her. The only person who seemed to care anything about her anymore was Token, who had grown into his fancy wardrobe and already starting his dread locks. He was so handsome; one would wonder what he would have to do with such a badly spoken about (and just as equally actually bad) girl. All he knew was that the heart wants what the heart wants, and he never questioned his heart.

Leopold 'Butters' Stotch had become even cuter, and with that came being more sheltered. After his father's run in with the White Swallow, his mother feared he would become the same way as his father. Homosexual and horny. He was nothing of the sort! He had someone he liked. Thomas, otherwise known as 'Tourette's' to his friends, was the man of his dreams. Other than him, no one existed. His mind and heart was completely filled with him. It was a sad case of unrequited love that he was willing to go through, if only the chance to stay by the outspoken boy's side.

Now that you know what everyone else has been up to, we can get to what really matters. Along with puberty comes suspicion and wonderment. You start thinking, and experimenting, and getting curious. It's only human nature, after all. Not a soul can say they've never thought about what it might be like to maybe kiss the same sex. A true example of this would have to be the looks of longing and nurture shared between the Marsh boy and the Broflovski child. Neither had ever looked at anyone else like they looked at each other. The same was for a certain twitchy blonde and a raven haired asshole.

Craig and Tweek had become extremely close after the fight, and had become 'super' best friends like Stan and Kyle. Craig had grown up considerably cute, extremely attractive after getting his braces off when he was 13. He was also going through a rather…depressing and sullen looking faze, otherwise known as 'emo.' Because he refused to wear anything over that toned, pale body of his, everyone assumed he cut and that he was suicidal. He just thought ever one else except Stripe and his best friend was a dumbass who didn't deserve the life they were given. Tweek was happy to say he had conquered the barrier standing between himself and the class depression. He was the only one who got to see Craig actually smile under that dark mop of natural hair. It was always something he treasured and kept in his mind. Every time he got depressed or sad because of his constant need to tremble, shake, and make sudden outbursts, and feeling like a burden on the world he remembered the only thing he had ever done right; make that sad boy smile whole-heartedly.

Our real story begins in the hallway at school, in front of Tweek's locker. The blond was attempting to tame his blonde mess of a hair, and would let a frustrated squeak out every time it would pop itself back into place. For some reason, his furrowed brow and tongue poking its way out of the corner of his lips made Craig feel all fuzzy inside. He had always assumed it was the same fuzzy feeling he got when he saw Stripe enjoying something new he had bought him at the pet store. Craig laughed softly, something he rarely ever did nowadays, and turned the shaking boy toward him with a soft pull. He turned to his backpack, a black, chain covered thing that didn't look school approvable, and pulled out a ridiculously enormous can of hair spray. After discovering his secret love with hair and clothing after his metrosexual faze, he carried it everywhere. He had revisited the makeup and hair isle of Wal-Mart once Intermediate school began. He commanded Tweek to cover his eyes as he sprayed around his friend's head, making sure every unsightly hair he wanted gone was patted down into a more civilized and presentable manner.

"There, all better?" Craig asked in his usual low, yet deeper than most, tone. It gave most anyone who heard it chills the first time. It was so…mysterious.

"Y-Yes…! Th-Thank you, C-ack-Craig," Tweek squeaked, blushing at yet again needing help. This was another one of his millions of other ways he burdened those around him. He needed help with the most ridiculous things.

Craig smiled warmly, blushing softly at the boy in front of him. He was so damn cute. For, you know, a man. Craig wasn't a fag, so shut the fuck up. When Craig smiled, Tweek lost himself and giggled more than was absolutely necessary. Craig gave him a puzzled look until Tweek realized what he was doing and covered his mouth with his tiny fist.

"I-I'm sorry, C-Craig, but I still can't help but think that the fact that you only ever let me see your smiling face is s-such a p-privilege," he giggled a little more before turning on his heal with a wave and going off to first period. Craig's face was completely red. Did he really make Tweek…that…happy?


End file.
